Akatsuki High
by Queen-of-Dijibouti
Summary: High school is full of unnecessary drama! In this story, you will experience, HUMOR, ANGST, ROMANCE, EMONESS, AND MUCH MUCH MORE! Note: There might be a bit of KakuKona but it ends later on.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Akatsuki

**Nothing much to say.... I'm going to switch POV often... soooo.....**

**Imagine a school where ninja from all over attend. Now make it a high school. Now put in kids with mind blowing abilities. That's Shinobi High. This is where it all began for the Akatsuki. That was the opening I was going to stick with.... but I'm not sure how to continue...  
**

Konan's POV

I was the new girl, the blue haired freak, the poetry nerd, and other names I don't want to tell you. People thought me a freak, I was unwanted. The only reason I was able to get into Shinobi High was my ability to use origami as a weapon. That was all. Then _he_ came. He was tall, skinny, and had orange hair that was freakishly spiky. He invited me to come to his group's meeting to see what I thought of it. Of course I agreed, I was finally beginning to feel accepted by someone.

I regret the day I joined.

Well, you probably want to know what they were like. Fine then.

There was Pein, the leader, and the one who "recruited" me. He had a TON of peircings. He was funny at first, but then he became all serious.

Then there was Itachi, he was one of the newer members, He came from a really rich family, the Uchihas. He, in my eyes, was a conceited snob. (A cute one, but I refuse to admit it)

Then Kisame, he sounded cool, but he was on some sort of surfing vacation.

Kakuzu, He had some sort of punk look going. He had long, spiky black hair, a tight black tank top, and black skinny jeans with silver chains dangling from his right hip. He always had some weird piece of jewelry on, and he had tattoos. He must've hit a major growth spurt, because he was freakishly tall and skinny.

Hidan, he was always with Kakuzu. He wore a brilliantly white dress shirt, jet black tie, and blood red skinny jeans. He slicked his hair back all the time too, with the occasional bangs.

Zetsu and Setsu, twins that were obsessed with plants, Setsu was the girl and Zetsu the guy. I'm beginning to think that they're hippies.

Tobi, the spaz, he wore rainbow clothes, and looked like he fixed his hair by rubbing it all over the wall.

Sasori, the shy kid, he was short and had bright red hair. Every time I tried to talk to him, he ducked his head down.

Finally, Deidara, I thought he was a girl at first, He had long blond hair, and piercing blue eyes.

Well, that was my introduction, I guess I'll tell you more later...

**Don't freak people!! I'm going to publish more! That was just to give you an idea of my characters!**


	2. Kakuzu Kills the KoolAid Man

**I started a comic about this, but it's not as cool.... If your bored enough to want to read it, then PM me. This may be confuzzling, but the italics are sort of like the inner Kakuzu.**

**I don't own any of the characters  
**

Kakuzu's POV

School, it's another word for mental torture. I aced all of my classes, but I could do that in my sleep. I was beginning to think it was pointless to go. Nobody was making me go, I have no parents or guardians. The only reason I went was for the Akatsuki, that's the name of our group. So, unwillingly, I hopped out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Just before I turned on the water, someone rang the doorbell. I sighed, putting my clothes back on. I walked to the door and opened it, there was that blue haired chic, the one who just joined the Akatsuki.

_Great. There goes my morning._

She jumped, "Oh! Were you busy? I- I'm..... Do I know you?"

_No, I wasn't busy at all! I'm half wet, you moron, what do you think I was doing?!_

I couldn't help but growl, "Yeah, I'm Kakuzu."

"Oh, yeah! The wannabe rocker!" She covered her mouth as soon as she spoke

I raised an eyebrow.

_WANNABE?!? WANNABE?! YOU'RE ASKING TO DIE YOU LITTLE BLUE FUDGEBALL!!!!_

"Wannabe?"

"I-I didn't... mean it.... um..." She was staring at her feet and just had to look pitiful, she probably hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

_No! You can do it! Don't fall for it! NOOOOOO! NO!!! Don't!_

I hated myself for what I said next, "Come in."

_No! Don't come in!! Why? Why do I speak?! YOU NEVER LISTEN!!!!  
_

"Whaaaaaaaa?" She stared at me, shocked, as if I had just politely asked her if I could cut out her tongue.

I didn't get it for a second, then, "Wai- NO! I don't mean... I just want.... no.... uh... Oh, for God's sake come in!"

_Stupid sexual judgment. Smooth move, Captain Oblivious._

She hesitated, then walked in, I noticed she was blushing, and I myself could tell that my face was hot. I took her to the living room, which was freakishly small, but when you're alone, it doesn't really matter. She looked around as if she were on another planet. I mean, yeah it's a little messy, but I'm no slob. Electric guitars hung on the wall, and speakers were piled in a pyramid. Not to mention the books scattered all over the place. I loved to read, especially old books. It's a nice way to forget about the miseries of the world, to enter another world.

She turned to me, "Your parents aren't home?"

"Not, 'aren't home', aren't _alive_."

I had never known my parents, my mother died while giving birth to me, I'm not sure about my father... people say that he used my mother then when I "happened" (I _love_ how they talk about me like I was some unwanted freak of nature) he left. It's always reassuring when people say you're a big incident and your dad was a total schmuck who never wanted you and never loved your mother, he used her. By the way, you're just like him. Yeah, I feel just great now.

"Oh, sorry, I-I didn't kno-" She was distracted by a book, 'Clematis'. I had started it but it was a little too girly for me. It was a first edition, and in great condition.

I looked at the book, then at her.

_Stupid pity!! Go die in a hole! I won't! No! She can't have it! No! Don't do it! WILLPOWER!!!_

"Do you want it?"

_Great work. Now go see a psychiatrist. You split personality jerk!_

She looked at me, "No! I-I couldn't!"

I knew very well she could. I wanted to say, '_If that's the case, then no, no you can't have it and I won't insist either.'_

"No, I insist, I didn't like it very much anyway."

_IT'S STILL WORTH MONEY!!! YOU NEED THAT! LESS WORK! Jeez, you should listen to me._

"Well... Ok!"

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

I handed it to her, she seemed really excited.

I hate that.

She looked at me, which I found amusing because she had to look up. Yeah, most people do that, but she was Hidan's height. He was so short that he decided it was pointless to look at me when he spoke, unless I was sitting.

"Kakuzu, why did you invite me here?"

_I didn't want you here, pity did. I hate pity._

"Hmm? Oh, you looked hungry, want breakfast?"

"Oh, yes! I'm starving!"

_Great. Now you're feeding her. You can't do that! It's like feeding a stray cat! She'll keep coming back!!!_

"Cool, is rice okay?"

"Sure!"

_She likes you already. Great. The best thing about it is that she got a crush on you before you showered, while in your nightclothes... You haven't even fixed your hair yet, you fluffball!_

"Alright, be right back."

She nodded and sat down on the couch, jumped up again, moved my CD's out of the way, and sat down again.

_Did you see that?! She nearly crushed your music!!_

I sighed and went to the fridge, it was pretty much empty, there was still some rice left though. I pulled it out and took a step back, it was there I banged my head on the microwave handle. It made a louder noise than wanted, which apparently freaked Konan out. She ran in, totally freaked.

"Kakuzu, are you okay?!"

"Yeah.... owwwww."

I must admit, it hurt more than I expected. My head was throbbing, so I put my hand to the bump and realized that it wasn't a bump, but more of a three inch long gash. A three inch long gash that was gushing blood like it was Old Faithful. I couldn't let her see my hand drenched in blood, I looked like I stabbed a guy in the aorta and tried to stop the bleeding with my hands. Konan was the type that would faint, I could tell.

"Kakuzu? Kakuzu! Hey, need some ice?"

Ice? More like ten stitches. Then again, cold stops blood flow. The warmth of my hand was causing blood to gush out. I was getting dizzy, like I just got off a Tilt-a-Whirl set to the extreme level. I _had _to move my hand.

"Kakuzu, how hard did you hit your head? You don't look so hot..."

"Konan, don't freak out, okay?"

"Sure?"

I slowly moved my hand out of my... poofy hair. My hand made it look like I murdered the Kool-aid man. Konan took the blood pretty well. first she hyperventilated, then dug through all my hair (My hair looks like I fix it by headbanging, that's only part of the two-hour process) She constantly complained about the poofiness of my hair. Once she finally found the wound, she dragged me to the sink and turned on the faucet. She apparently didn't get the whole, warm=more blood, cold=less blood, because that water was _HOT. _She said it was to clean the wound by burning the bacteria. The bacteria wasn't the only thing that was burning.

I was about to pass out. There was waaaaayyy too much blood coming from my head. I pulled myself away from the sink, hitting my head on the faucet.

"GAAAH!! OW! OW! OWWWWW! THE PAIN!!!! UGH!"

Konan grabbed my shoulders and led me to the couch and laid me down on my face. It squished my nose but it was nothing compared to the throbbing in my head.

All of a sudden, I felt a tugging at the flesh around my wound. Then I remembered, I had the ability to stitch my own wounds. Obviously, the reaction was delayed sometimes. I wonder what Konan's response to this would be.

I found out pretty soon.

"KAKUZU, OMIGOSH!! DID YOU SEE THAT!?!"

"No, it was the back of my head, Konan."

"IT STITCHED ITSELF!!!!"

"I know."

"YOU DID?!"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh."

I got up and walked to the kitchen, I needed caffeine. There was a Red Bull on the inside of the door. I needed the wings, give me my Red Bull.

As I walked back into the living room, I saw Konan sitting on the couch, as white as, well, paper.

"Konan, you ok?"

She looked up at me, "Yeah Kakuzu, I'm fine."

"Ok then, why'd you come over anyway?"

"I live next to you. I'm new here, so I thought I'd greet the neighbors."

"Neighbor."

"Yeah."

I looked at the clock, 9:45. Late for school.

"Konan, we'd better get going."

"Where?"

"School. Where else?"

She laughed, "Kakuzu! Today's Saturday!"

"Meh."

***GASP* I finished!!! I'm so proud of myself!!**


	3. Tobi Becomes Jason

**I'm typing this at school, uner the radar. Hopefully, they don't have an actual radar... Well, warrior371 said it needed more Sasori, and I'm out of ideas, so this one will be Sasori's POV!! Cheer everyone!! YAAAAAAAYYYY!!! Chapter three!!! Woooo!!! I hate National History Day!!! I'm about to leave it. Eight minutes to be exact...**

**ONE DAY LATER... Imma back!**

**This chapter is for you, warrior371! Sorry it took so long!  
**

It was a really nice Saturday, birds singing, the sun was out, blue skies, and... Ugh, that's SO cliche...

Well, I decided to got out on a walk. It seemed like a good idea. plus, my friends live so close to me that I might meet up with one.

I walked outside, got to my sidewalk, and then it poured rain. When I say poured, I mean, the clouds had waaay too much to drink. That sure freaked me out.

Just as I turned to go inside, I heard my name.

"HOI!!! SASORI!! SASORI-CHAAAAANNNNN!!!"

I turned to see Hidan, he was drenched and running towards me at full speed.

Wrong friend.

Hidan had always scared me. He was so open and vain. He wasn't afraid of anything, except spiders. He was full of random quotes, followed a freaky religion, and the part that scares me the most, he had a very violent, bloody mind. He came from a REALLY rich family and was used to things going his way. So if you want to loosing a limb, then just agree with him.

He caught up with me, smiling as normal, he was listening to his iPod Touch, full blast, if you listened carefully, you could tell what he was listening to. I heard the upbeat, electronic rythm, and the cheesy lines, "Here (In Your arms)" by HelloGoodbye.

"Sasori, Mind if I come in? In case you didn't notice, the sky's pelting us with it's frozen urine."

"Hidan, we already went over this, my grandmother doesn't approve of you."

My parents died in a car accident when I was five, and ever since, I was raised by my grandmother. She was very nurturing and kind, but she's strict at times... She thinks the Hidan was a bad influence. Since when would he influence me?

There was a long silence. The only noise was the sound of rain hitting the ground and Hidan's music.

"_Our lips... could touch... and our cheeks... can brush.... 'cause our lips... could touch... here."_

It sounded mushy, but it has a really upbeat, club music feel. I told Hidan that, and he said it sounded nothing like club music. As if he knew, he was only fourteen! After that, he thought I was an over-sheltered, innocent, and naive child. I _hate_ it when people do that. My grandmother actually cares about me. Hidan's parents are never around. He says my grandmother is over-controlling. He just says that because he has all the freedom in the world. He's nothing but a spoiled brat with a violent mind.

The music continued. "_I like... where we are.... when we drive... in your car_."

Frankly, I found it funny that the guy had to use his girlfriend's car.

Finally, Hidan spoke up, "Well, My house is pretty far off, If I walk home, I'll probably catch something. Then, I can sue your grandma for neglegence."

"You don't even have a lawyer!"

"Wanna bet?"

I most certainly did not want a bet, but, being a teenage boy, I had to be stupid, "Yeah, why not?"

"Alright then."

Hidan flipped out his iPhone and dialed a number, I heard it ring three times, then,

"_Hello?"_

Hidan smirked at me, "Yeah, hi. Listen, there's a kid here that doubts your abilities."

"_Really?"_

"Yep, he doesn't think I have a lawyer. Now then, tell me, is it possible for me to sue his grandmother for refusing to let me in during freezing rain?"

"_If you get sick, then yes. You can make her pay the doctor bill."_

"That's what I thought."

He hung up. I hated Hidan so much sometimes.

"Now, how 'bout lunch?"

"You... you... _Teme_."

"Thank you."

I took Hidan inside, and the first thing I heard was Granny Chiyo.

"Sasori? Is that you? Who else is there? A friend? I hear two pairs of feet."

Ugh, I hated it when she asked so many questions at once.

"Hi. Yes, it's Sasori. Hidan. Sort of. Yeah, we both have two feet."

"Hidan's here? Is that that little spoiled delinquent?"

"Yeah. That's him"

"I thought I already told you, he's bound to be put into Juvenile for mass murder. No point in friending him."

Hidan grinned at this, "Spot on Mrs. Chiyo! Except the getting caught part..."

"Well, I'll call all your other little friends, to make sure he's occupied... and doesn't make his way to our valuables."

I had to add something to her statement, "Or the lighter, kitchen knives, and chainsaw."

Hidan's eyes lit up, "Dude! You have a chainsaw?!"

"Yes."

"Awesome.... Can I see?!"

"No."

"Alright..."

* * *

Much later, The rest of the Akatsuki came. All around the same time as well. As they did, I did my best to compliment them, just to get on their good side.

"Hi, Pein! Got another peircing? Looks great!.... Deidara! Your hair didn't screw up in the rain this time!.... Kakuzu! New tie?....."

I stopped because Kakuzu gave me his death glare. He then pushed me to a wall.

"Listen, kid." He started, his voice was especially bitter today. I mean, yeah, he was normally full of hatred for the world and all the selfish, miserable little maggots that were on it. (according to him.) but today, he sounded like he wanted to kill.

This always worries me, because all the Akatsuki know that he could very well perform this task without even batting an eye.

He continued, "Nobody wants to hear your stupid kiss-up compliments. We all know that you just want us to play favorites."

He had lifted my up by my shirt, and was pressing me against the wall with incredible strength. Konan had noticed this and walke4d over.

Great. what was she going to do to him? She must be pretty powerful for _Pein _to invite her to the Akatsuki.

But, out of all the things I thought she would do, she simply came up quietly behind him, and laid her hand gently on his shoulder. You would think Kakuzu, of all people, would just push her away, or do something more violent, but, instead, he tensed up, and slowly turned around. Konan looked at him the way a mother would look at her son after he accidentally broke something. She had the most forgiving face I had seen since I was five, and that was my mother's.

"Kakuzu," She said lovingly, "Put Sasori down, there's no need to force your feelings upon someone who did nothing to deserve that punishment."

I was sensing a bit of burn in that statement, like she was saying that Kakuzu had problems that nobody would ever understand.

Dude, that's cold.

Kakuzu sighed and put me down. I realized how much easier to breathe it was after he took all of his bodyweight off of me.

Konan smiled, "There now. Kakuzu, why don't you come with me so we can talk."

Much to my disbelief, Kakuzu nodded and walked with her.

So there I stood, alone and amazed at the power of a woman's compassion.

* * *

**AN: I'm switching it to a regular point of view now.**

**

* * *

**

Konan led Kakuzu to Sasori's finished basement to talk.

"Kakuzu, what was that just now?"

"I-" He swallowed, "Now's not the best time of year for me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." He swallowed hard again, "Never mind. don't want to talk about it to you."

"Too bad. Sit." She demanded

He sighed and sat down, still thinking about leaving.

"You can't force me to talk to you." He said, putting up his defense.

"No, but," she sat down next to him, "I can talk to you."

Kakuzu blushed, due to how close Konan was to him. She reached over and put her hand on his. He pulled away, not used to being so close to someone.

"Kakuzu, you give off such a dark, hopeless feeling, you seem lonely."

He stoop up. "I'm not hopeless, and I don't need your sym-"

He froze, Konan had embraced him in a hug. He started to struggle at first, then stopped. Konan's hug made him feel somewhat better.

"Kakuzu, I don't know what's bugging you, but, I'll try my best to comfort you."

He stood there, silently, then, the hug worked it's magic, he fell to his knees, and broke into tears.

Konan just held him there, letting him sob silently on her shoulder, still wondering why he had the emotion stability of a pregnant woman. Harsh one moment, crying the next.

* * *

**Back at the party, Sasori's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was starting to get worried, I desperately wanted to go downstairs and see what they were doing, but, what if I walked in at a REALLY bad time? Besides that, if Kakuzu and Konan were together, then what would Pein think?

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_

* * *

  
_

"Alright everyone! Settle down! We're starting our meeting," Pein spoke up.

Everyone sat down and gave him their attention.

Pein cleared his throat, "As you all know, we have a new member. The first girl we've had. Any comments?"

"She's pretty, yeah."

"Why would we invite a freakin' girl to the Akatsuki?! There ya go Kakuzu, I didn't cuss this time..."

"Tobi's thinks she's a good girl."

"Shut up, you moron!"

"Zetsu! That wasn't nice!"

"Oh, please, Setsu! We're all thinking it!"

"Hmph."

This continued on with the members, until Kakuzu, who had a migrane, spoke up.

"Would everyone, PLEASE STFU!!"

The room went silent.

"Thank you. Now, as you know, Orochimaru left us. But, we need ten members to fulfill our plans. Now, we had a choice, choose one of those moronic kids who had their parents pay to get them in because they have the maturity of a spoiled brat and got kicked out of every school they've ever been in, then get lucky, and put into the Akatsuki, and somehow, are stuck with the kid who did nothing to deserve such a retarded partner an-"

"KAKUZU! Stick to the point!"

"Wut? Oh..... yeah.... Sorry, I got carried away..."

At that statement, he shot a death glare toward Hidan.

"Well..." He continued, "Or we could've chosen the new girl, who had promise, saying she had no money to get in whatsoever, but the school wanted her so badly, they had to let her in for free."

This was a true statement for most of the Akatsuki.

Sasori was let in free, because his mastery of puppets was brilliant. He was what you call, a child prodigy.

Kisame was let in because of his amazingly high chakra level.

Pein was let in because of his rare kekkai-genkai, the Rinnegan.

Kakuzu was let in because of his high level in taijustu, mastery of all the elements, and his medical jutsu abilities.

None of them could afford to pay to get in, but the school was very competitive, it wanted the best students to show off.

Pein spoke up, "Now, we've settled that, are any of you attracted to her yet?"

"Meh, she's not a worthy sacrifice... she might make a good convert though......"

"She looks.... tasty..."

"ZETSU! We cannot eat her! You remember what happened last time we did that? It wasn't a happy home at all!"

"They lied to us. Hugging yourself all day is not fun."

Pein was getting disturbed by the conversations they were having, "ALRIGHT! Well, it's too bad if you are, 'cuz I CLAIM HER!"

Kakuzu looked amused, "What if she doesn't like your attitude towards her. What if she doesn't think all piercings are sexy? Remember rule number 346. Hidan?"

Hidan looked aggrivated, saying that this rule was made especially for him.

"Yeah, yeah.... Akatsuki Rules to Live By, number 346, 'Not all piercings are sexy.' Happy?"

Pein rolled his eyes.

"Well, if I catch any of you with her, you're as good as dead."

* * *

_*end of flashback*_

_

* * *

  
_

I shuddered at the thought of that, knowing very well, that Pein would easily carry out his threat.

Well, I guess that's a problem for the future. I should probably focus on the problem at hand, and that is how to stop everyone from screwing up my home...

Wait....

Is that my chainsaw?!

I turned around to see, not Hidan, but _Tobi_ wielding a chainsaw.

**CRAP.**

**Alright! Finally done procrastinating! R&R peoplez!**


End file.
